The Flying Dutchmen's Locker
by Steel Cobra
Summary: The Flying Dutchmen given SpongeBob, Patrick, and Mr.Krabs a scavenger hunt. PS. This story is written by the creater of Squilliam's Birthday Bash.


(Note from the author) Now if you readied my first fic Squilliam's Birthday Bash this maybe not A Starfish's Noggin but I'm sure this one is even better. 

French Narrator: Ah… Here at Bikini Bottom some of the amazing secrets are born even in this kitchen. 

(SpongeBob and Patrick were at Mr. Krabs's house cleaning the kitchen)

Mr. Krabs: (Said to SpongeBob and Patrick) You scallywags better clean every spot of me kitchen. My precious Pearl and her friends will have a slumber party tonight.

SpongeBob: Don't worry Mr. Krabs were cleaning the cabinets.

Patrick: Cleaning the refrigerator.

SpongeBob: Cleaning the shelves.

Patrick: Cleaning the trash.

SpongeBob: Cleaning the floor. (Saw a book) Hey what's this? 

(SpongeBob took the book) 

Mr. Krabs: (Gasps) That's me great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, grandfather's diary. 

Patrick: Whoa! That's how many greats my grandma have, only have one more great after that.

Mr. Krabs: Me grandfather is one of the bravest captains in my family, but now he's dead.

SpongeBob: (Saw a ripped page) Hey what's this? 

(SpongeBob took the page) 

Mr. Krabs: (Grabbed the page from SpongeBob) Let me see that. (Saw the page) Well one thing for sure it's not me missing shopping list but its looks like the last page of the diary and it's ripped! (Anger voice) Why who ever rip it I, I… 

SpongeBob: (Look at the page) Hey does that page say something about a battle?

Mr. Krabs: Battle? (Reading the page) It has been a great battle against the no good Flying Dutchmen and his dirty crew.

SpongeBob&Patrick: (Gasps) The Flying Dutchmen!

SpongeBob: The one who haunts Bikini Bottom.

Patrick: The one who won the Knot Tying Contest in year 1626.

Mr. Krabs: (Reading the page) We fight for the magnificent doubloon after the good fight me and my crew won, but somehow the Flying Dutchmen gotten the doubloon which is now renamed the Flying Dutchmen's Doubloon. PS there's a rumor that the doubloon is in his locker that is in his old ship. 

SpongeBob&Patrick: (Gasps) The Flying Dutchmen's Doubloon!

SpongeBob: Some say that the doubloon is so special that it will give you good luck.

Patrick: Some say it will give you three wishes.

SpongeBob: Some say it does not exists.

Mr. Krabs: Well I say we will get that doubloon from the dead man's locker.

SpongeBob&Patrick: Were ready!!! 

(At a graveyard SpongeBob, Patrick and Mr. Krabs were trying to find the old ship that belongs to the Flying Dutchmen)

Mr. Krabs: The ship should be near around here well that what me mother said when I was four years old.

Patrick: Maybe is behind that old looking ship that is above us. 

Mr. Krabs: (Looked up and saw the ship) You silly noodle that is the 

Flying Dutchmen's ship. (Saw it's anchor on the ground) And there's its anchor! Let's climb aboard.

(Patrick, SpongeBob, and Mr. Krabs climbed on the anchor)

SpongeBob: You know this climbing the anchor thing reminds me of an episode that I done once.

(SpongeBob, Patrick, and Mr. Krabs finally made it to the top of the ship)

Mr. Krabs: (Saw the locker) There she is! The Flying Dutchmen's locker. 

SpongeBob: Whoa Mr. Krabs. Now how can we get it open? 

Mr. Krabs: Why you lad. You can open it.

SpongeBob: I don't know if I can. It looks pretty secured.

(The locker really looked very rusty, full of spider webs, and even the side was peeling off) 

Mr. Krabs: Well if you won't do it then I will.

(Mr. Krabs was running towards the locker then he stopped and open with just his meaty claw)

SpongeBob&Patrick: (Saw inside the locker) Whoa! Is amazing. Sawdust! 

(Inside the locker there wasn't a doubloon but sawdust)

Mr. Krabs: There's nothing in here!

(Suddenly there was a evil laugh came out of no where, then the Flying Dutchmen appeared) 

Flying Dutchmen: (Laughing evilly) So trying get me doubloon aye? Well it's not in me locker.

Mr. Krabs, SpongeBob, and Patrick: Is not?!

Flying Dutchmen: Well it use to been there but now I put it somewhere else where you and your scallywags will never find it. (Laughing evilly) And since you all are on me ship you will be my slaves.

(SpongeBob, Mr. Krabs, and Patrick screamed)

Flying Dutchmen: You'll be slaves in me perfume shop! 

(SpongeBob, Mr. Krabs, and Patrick screamed even louder)

Flying Dutchmen: But since I'm in a good mood today you won't be my slaves. 

SpongeBob: Boy that was a close one.

Flying Dutchmen: Instead you scallywags will be in my scavenger hunt.

Patrick: Maybe a little too close. 

Flying Dutchmen: This kind of scavenger hunt is not like the ones you do 

in birthday parties. You have to get me five riddles. If you do you can get me doubloon and if you get even one little error in one of me riddles you all can be my slaves! Do you shabby men accept if you don't I will send you back home?

Patrick: Uh… 

Mr. Krabs: We accept.

Flying Dutchmen: All right then. Riddle number one is. _This place has more grease than me locker and the perfect place to have your feast_.

(The Flying Dutchmen disappear and SpongeBob, Patrick, and Mr. 

Krabs were back on ground)

SpongeBob: Well that was weird.

Mr. Krabs: Hmm… Where in the sea you can eat and it has a lot of grease? 

Patrick: Hmm… I know my bathroom!

SpongeBob: I know! Just follow me.

(As Mr. Krabs and Patrick follow SpongeBob they came to the Krusty Krab)

SpongeBob: Is the Krusty Krab. The perfect place to eat and it has a lot of grease. Is so greasing that even there are wet signs everywhere because of them grease.

Patrick: (Fall down) Ouch! I trip on a sign or maybe I slipped on the grease.

Mr. Krabs: If this is part of the riddle should the Flying Dutchmen be here?

(Squidward is at the cash register taking orders from the costumers)

Squidward: (Talking to SpongeBob in the kitchen?!) SpongeBob! There's an order of twelve mini paddies with extra onions. 

SpongeBob: Squidward! I'm right here. Not in the kicthen silly. 

Squidward: Wait second. If you are right there then who's in the kitchen? 

(In the kitchen it was really the Flying Dutchmen impersonating as SpongeBob)

Flying Dutchmen: So you scallywags have solved me first riddle well let's see if you can solve my next riddle. _She's big as a whale and in math and science class she fail_.

(Flying Dutchmen disappear)

(Patrick went in the kicthen and then ate the twelve mini paddies)

Patrick: This taste pretty good when is done by a evil spirit.

Mr. Krabs: Hmm… This could be my worm since me worm goes to the Worm Training School or…

SpongeBob: Pearl! 

Mr. Krabs: What?! If is me precious daughter Pearl, then that means 

she failed in her two classes. 

Squidward: Well this looks like the perfect time to leave.

(SpongeBob went knock the door of Mr. Krabs's house while Mr. Krabs and Patrick were hiding in the bush next to the house)

Pearl: (Came answer the door) Oh Gooding! You are here. You're just in time for the tea party in my slumber party SpongeBob.

(Pearl grabbed SpongeBob's arm while dragging SpongeBob up to her room)

Pearl: No one has arrived yet SpongeBob but we can get started with the tea party.

(SpongeBob and Pearl went to the table with the tea and all)

SpongeBob: Just asking but have you saw a ghostly person with a pirate 

attitude and who is slimy green.

Pearl: (Paused for a while) Nope. 

SpongeBob: Just wondering.

(Pearl served SpongeBob a cup and got out the teapot then suddenly 

the Flying Dutchmen appeared out of the teapot)

Pearl: Oh foo. Is my dad's friend again. 

Flying Dutchmen: You may have solved me second riddle but me next one is even harder._ This place is beautiful and green but the creatures there are nasty and mean_. 

(Flying Dutchmen disappeared)

SpongeBob: Pearl I think I have to do something outside. 

Pearl: (Glum voice) Okay then. I never other stand boys.

(SpongeBob went outside tell what happen to Mr. Krabs and Patrick) 

Mr. Krabs: How could me only daughter Peal fail two classes? (Started crying). (Stopped crying) Now the riddle could be the Bikini Bottom Zoo or maybe is me sofa.

(SpongeBob and Patrick stared at Mr. Krabs)

Mr. Krabs: What? Me sofa does bites.

SpongeBob&Patrick: We know! Jellyfish Fields!

(SpongeBob, Patrick, and Mr. Krabs were at Jellyfish Fields)

Mr. Krabs: Keep your eye's peeled lads the Flying Dutchmen could be anywhere by now. 

Patrick: Like the one behind me?

(The Flying Dutchmen was just behind Patrick)

Flying Dutchmen: Oh fiddlesticks! You solve me third riddle. Well me next one is very tough, tougher that than me whole crew and my crew is really but now they're dead. Riddle four is. _He is bright and had a fright in _

the night. Tough aye! (Laughing evilly)

(Suddenly a jellyfish stung the Flying Dutchmen)

Flying Dutchmen: Ouch! Does Amish kids are right these creatures are 

nasty and mean. (Disappeared)

Mr. Krabs: This is a tough one all right.

Patrick: Why my head is getting hot? (Top of his head exploded) Oh not again.

SpongeBob: I thick I know. Just follow me again.

Mr. Krabs: Why are always those two wet noodles are getting the riddles but me?

(As Mr. Krabs and Patrick follow SpongeBob they came to SpongeBob's house)

(Inside SpongeBob's house)

SpongeBob: The part of the riddle is just my favorite pal.

Patrick: It's me!

SpongeBob: You're my best pal Pat but is not you.

Patrick: Tarter sauce.

SpongeBob: Is really Gary.

Gary: Meow?

(Suddenly the Flying Dutchmen came out of Gary's shell)

Flying Dutchman: How can you scallywags get me forth riddle?!

Mr. Krabs: Ha! That's the forth riddle alright. Only one more to go and we can get your doubloon.

Flying Dutchman: We'll see about that you old sweaty man. Last riddle is. _This place is old and corny also is cold and boring_. 

Mr. Krabs: That doesn't make any sense.

Flying Dutchman: Maybe so, but so are cartoons! (Laugh evilly)

(The Flying Dutchman disappeared)

Mr. Krabs: Do you guys have a clue?!

Patrick: Nope. 

SpongeBob: I don't know either.

Mr. Krabs: Do anybody knows?

Gary: Meow.

SpongeBob: Gary you are a genesis! 

Patrick: Duh! Gary taught me how to read. 

Mr. Krabs: Well what did he say?

SpongeBob: Is the Davy Jones High School 

Mr. Krabs: Why didn't I think of that before? That's even where me 

great, great, oh never mine that's where me grandfather went to high 

school.

Patrick: Now why didn't I go to high school?

(SpongeBob, Patrick, and Mr. Krabs went to the old high school)

SpongeBob: One thing for sure this high school is certainly old.

Mr. Krabs: That's because this high school has been abandon for six hundred seventy eight years. 

SpongeBob: Why?

Mr. Krabs: Two things happen here lad one thing is that too many students wanted to be pirates and the other is that too many barnacles were in the girls bathrooms.

SpongeBob: Ewe.

(SpongeBob, Patrick, and Mr. Krabs went inside high school)

Patrick: One thing for sure Mr. Krabs's sixteen greats grandpa must been really brave to learn in this spooky place.

(Flying Dutchmen appeared)

Flying Dutchmen: Well the spooky had just begun. (Laugh evilly)

Patrick: It has?

Flying Dutchmen: Yeah… It has.

Mr. Krabs: Wait. When you said spooky it doesn't mean that this isn't part of the riddle?

Flying Dutchmen: Sure this is part of me riddle but there's a challenge in me riddle.

Mr. Krabs: Challenge? What do you main a challenge?!

Flying Dutchmen: In the challenge you scallywags have to find me doubloon in this high school.

SpongeBob: In this whole high school?

Flying Dutchmen: Well uh. It's part of it. I will just give you one clue is in one of these lockers. (Laugh evilly)

SpongeBob: How many lockers are in this whole high school?

Flying Dutchmen: (Got out a coculater) Let see. (Counting from the coculater) Seventy thousand, three hundred, thirty seven lockers are in this whole high school. Oh yeah if you get the wrong locker the you scallywags have to be my slaves in me perfume.

Patrick: Seven what?

SpongeBob: Hey! That's is just not fare.

Flying Dutchmen: Hey where I come from life is not fare. Well good luck finding me doubloon that well never happen. Oh yeah if I were you I would sign the job application for me perfume shop about now. (Laugh evilly)

(Flying Dutchmen disappeared) 

Mr. Krabs: This has gone mad! How can we possibly find the doubloon now?

Patrick: Uh... We can look in one of these lockers?

Mr. Krabs: (Angry voice) Arr....We've or ready know that Patrick!!!

SpongeBob: Hey do not say that to Patrick that way.

Patrick: Yeah I have feelings too. Uh…

(Patrick drooled and being stupid as usual)

Mr. Krabs: This is all your fought SpongeBucko if you haven't found me grandfather last page we would have been in my house while you two are cleaning. 

SpongeBob: That's it!

Patrick: What? I don't have an imaginary pet snail named "It" that lives in my belly button.

SpongeBob: No Patrick I mean that I know where's locker with the doubloon. 

Patrick: (Said to himself) Thro. That was a close one, right "It."

SpongeBob: If the last page is ripped that means is the last locker in this high school with the doubloon!

Patrick: Huh?

Mr. Krabs: That's the most stupid idea I ever heard but I'll do any to get that doubloon. 

(Flying Dutchmen appeared)

Flying Dutchmen: Arr… That's is right you square boy. I was the one who ripped the last page so I can get you all on me scavenger hunt well (His arm reach the end of the hallway then he grabbed the locker) Here's me locker. (Placed his locker next to Mr. Krabs)

Mr. Krabs: Yes! I've been dreaming about this for twenty five minutes! 

Well here it go lads. (Mr. Krabs open the locker)

SpongeBob&Patrick: Whoa! Is amazing. A sheet of paper. 

Mr. Krabs: What?!

(Inside the locker it was nothing but a sheet of paper) 

Mr. Krabs: What is this?! Is just a piece of paper not a doubloon! Is it paper money?

Flying Dutchmen: Did I say that it was a doubloon? No it is me diploma when I graduated from this crusty, smelly high school.

Mr. Krabs: But what about the battle? It even says right here on this ripped page "doubloon." 

Flying Dutchmen: Back in those days when we say battle in high school we really meant that were having a class president debate and when I ripped the page I also erase the diploma part into doubloon as well.

Mr. Krabs: So this was nothing but a trick of yours.

Flying Dutchmen: Look at the bright side. You scallywags are not me slaves in me perfume shop and there's a college for you all in the Beauty & Makeup Center! (Laugh evilly)

(Flying Dutchmen disappeared)

Patrick: That was fun right SpongeBob.

SpongeBob: Yeah that was quite wild goose chase right Mr. Krabs. Mr. Krabs?

Mr. Krabs: Remind me to never clean me kicthen.

The End 


End file.
